Beautiful Disaster
by CupcakeTiara
Summary: After an incident, Lucy is put in a coma-like state, as she watches over her sleeping body. Caught in a dimension between life and death, she meets a boy named Natsu, who's in the same situation as her. As they develop feelings for each other, they realize that once they wake up, they may never see each other again...
1. Part 1

**Summary: After an incident, Lucy is put in a coma-like state, as she watches over her sleeping body. Caught in a dimension between life and death, she meets a boy named Natsu, who's in the same situation as her. As they develop feelings for each other, they realize that once they wake up, they may never see each other again...**

* * *

 **Beautiful Disaster**

 **Part 1**

I don't know what it is that makes everyone think I'm special. So many expectations just lying in front of me, and all these hopes of me becoming who they want me to be.

Or more specifically, my father.

He thinks I'm suited for business. He thinks I'm supposed to take over the Heartfilia business once I graduate college. He thinks I can do it.

But what about me?

The truth is, I don't have the guts to become the heir of a multi-millionaire business. I don't know a single thing about being a leader, and I certainly can't meet up to his expectations.

"You know, your father and I are so proud of who you've become, and how far you've come" my mother says, smiling. She cranks up the radio of the car.

I'm wearing a loose flowing white dress, sitting in the backseat of the car, as my father proceeds to drive along the highway. I had just graduated high school, literally an hour ago, and we're headed on our way to some fancy restaurant to celebrate in a nearby city called Magnolia.

But then I see something flying towards us, in the corner of my eyes.

I hear my mother scream.

I hear my father gasp and step on the brakes of the car as quickly as he could.

I hear the shatter of glass.

I hear my name.

And then I close my eyes.

And scream.

* * *

I feel my eyes flutter open, as my pupils adjust themselves to the light from the afternoon sun. I don't exactly know what time it is, or where I am, until I hear the ambulance. Oh. Right.

"Hurry up, get the girl in the back now. She's losing blood fast. We have to hurry!"

The girl? What girl? My mother?

My heart beats rapidly in my chest, as I remember the sounds of glass shattering and the screams as the other car slams into ours. In my mind, I reply the scenario many times over, remembering the screams and the sound of fear as my heart continues to beat.

I stand up, finding myself in the same white graduation dress, uncomfortably looking around in high heels, as I find myself on a highway.

Next to us, cars zoom by without a second glance, and the world flashes by in billions of color, as obnoxious cars continue to honk.

"E-excuse me sir?"

The ambulance does not turn around, rather, he proceeds to load the drunk driver into the ambulance car, as I look at myself.

Funny. I'm perfectly fine. No scratches, nothing bleeding, but... How? Shouldn't I be injured in some sort of way?

"Excuse me? I-is my mother alright? What about dad? Hey!"

I don't get it. "Can you guys hear me?!"

They all ignore me, walking past me as if I don't exist. I stand next to them, shouting into their ears, yet no reply.

"Please? Anyone, just answer me!" I shout, standing next to an ambulance.

I tap his shoulders, but he doesn't seem to sense anything. It's as if I'm merely a soul, wandering in a completely different universe, where no one can see me, let alone hear my voice.

I follow them, to the car, where the windows are all shattered. Parts of the engine clashed with the engines of the other car, as pieces of black and white lay scattered on the cold, grey concrete ground. The ambulance seems to be in a hurry, as my heart beats fast, wishing to have the answers to everything.

Because frankly I don't know what's going on, and I can't help but feel as if it's unfair. After all, it's my family involved, but no one will tell me anything. They don't even glance my way.

I walk to the ambulance car, and I gasp. I see my mother, with her blonde hair all sprawled around her head, framing her head like a halo. Blood stains cover her face and arms, and I can't help but let out a quiet sob.

"W-where's daddy?"

I should've known no one was going to reply to my cries. They ignore me as if I don't exist, and walk past me, no matter how many times I call out to them.

And then I see it. Inside an ambulance, on the bed next to a nurse, I see an 18-year old girl with golden blonde hair, blood all around, as the red stains her dress. Her eyes are closed peacefully, and the nurses place some sort of tube on her mouth, allowing her to breathe the best as possible.

And then I realize that girl I see is me. Looking at my physical body, I compare it to the body I'm currently in.

Am I just a ghost? A lost soul that can't let go?

I don't know what to do, but I know I have to see if father is alive. I see them closing the doors, and as quickly as I can, I climb inside the car, sitting on the seat next to the nurse, as I stare at my body, sleeping peacefully.

"The girl is in a coma, but we don't know if she'll wake. Should we contact her other family members?" The nurse next to me says, and I feel a tear slip past my eyes.

The whole time, throughout the ride, I can't help but wonder why. Why me? Why am I here, in a dimension where nobody can see or hear me? Caught between life and death, I don't know what to do.

I sneak a glance out the window, looking past the people in the streets, minding their own business. Everyone seems indifferent, and I can't help but realize that everything can be gone within seconds. Everything and everyone you love can disappear just like that, without a warning. I can't help but feel as if it happened to me already, but a little part of me has hope.

Maybe my parents are alive. Maybe I'll wake up in a coma and everything can be the same again. Just like how they used to be.

The ambulance stops, and I realize that I am now in Magnolia Hospital, and I run after the nurses, as they lower by body inside a bed in one of the rooms.

The room is completely white, with a small bathroom, a single bed with my body in it, and a window. Adjacent to the bed is a small white table, with nothing inside it. There is a single sofa on the left of the bed near the window, and I sit on the grey furniture, as I stare at myself.

The doctors seem to be performing some sort of surgery on me, but they don't speak, as they concentrate on the task at hand.

It's quiet in the room, with the occasional beeps from the machines, before I wrap my arms around my physical body lying on the bed. Then I get up and leave the room.

I have to see if my parents are okay. I have to.

I quickly scan the hallways, and notice that a lot of doctors are rushing in and out one of the main rooms, and so I decide to take a wild guess and enter the room.

"He's alive, barely breathing. We have to hurry, guys," the doctor says, as I watch from afar.

My father's there, hooked up to a bunch of machines, as I can't help but let out a tear. Blood stains are apparent around his body, and I can't help but feel this is now how it's supposed to be.

"What about the women?"

"The girl is in a coma, but the mother died on impact. There's nothing we could've done, but we have to contact their relatives. They're the Heartfilias I assume."

Mother.

My mother died on impact?

"NO!" I shout, leaving the door.

This isn't how things are supposed to work out. It was graduation and everything's supposed to be happy.

But this just has to happen, and out of all people, why me?

Why am I the one stuck between dimensions? Caught between life and death where nobody can hear or see me.

I-I don't understand why life has to be this way.

My mother is gone now, and all of a sudden, a thousand memories come crashing down on me, as I find myself falling onto the hallways, my heels clicking as they hit the cold, marble ground. A thousand tears flow down my cheeks, as my mind takes me back to a time where life was a happy place worth living.

When I was little, my mom used to read a bunch of fairy tales where I was the princess and in every story, I rode off into the sunset with my Prince Charming. But I don't want to live a fairy tale if it means my mom isn't going to be here. I don't want to be in a fairy tale if all the people I love are gone.

But I have to stay strong. For father. If he lives by a miraculous force, then I have to be there for him. We could comfort each other and mourn the loss of mama.

Deciding to return to my room, I walk inside, seeing the nurses are all gone.

But sitting on the grey sofa is a pink haired boy who looks about the same age as I am.

And for some strange reason, I feel as if he can see me.

* * *

"So you're the other coma patient?"

I blink. D-did he just talk to me?

That's not possible, because my body is on a bed, and I am merely just a soul, wandering in some other dimension, and I have never seen this guy in my life, so why would he be in my hospital room, let alone talk to me?

"Hello? Can't you see me?"

"I-I... how are you here? I mean, nobody else can, so how can you...?" I ask, in disbelief.

"Easy. I'm in a coma just like you," he says. The pink haired teen grins, and in my eyes, he looks a little too energetic for a comatose patient.

"Where are we?"

"The hospital?"

I sigh. "I know THAT. I mean, how come nobody can see us? And how do we know if we're going to live or die?

He shrugs. "Our bodies are in a coma, and we're just here, watching over them, until the time is right. It's up to us though, whether we live or die. It's been a while since I've had someone to talk to, so how about we become friends? I'm Natsu Dragneel. I was caught in a burning building and have been asleep since then," he says, and I can't help but feel a little happy, knowing there's someone to keep me company.

Is that selfish?

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who got in a car accident because of some stupid drunk driver," I say, looking out the window.

Outside, little kids are running around in freshly cut green grass, without a care in the world. The sun is shining and everything seems perfect in this world, but I know it isn't. This world is messed up.

"It's pretty, isn't it? Man, I can't wait to finally get out of this form," Natsu says, standing next to me with an arm wrapped casually around my shoulders.

Does this guy know the meaning of personal space?

"How long have you been here? In this dimension, I mean?"I ask, curiously. "I-I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I respect your decision," I say quickly.

He shrugs. "It's no big deal. I came here two months ago, after finishing my last class of Freshmen year of college. Me and my buddies decided to celebrate, but when I came home, my apartment was on fire. I lived with my father, and I couldn't find him in the crowd, so I barged inside, trying to save him, but it's too late."

It's funny. He just finished his Freshmen year of College, and ended up here. I just finished high school, and here I am.

He's a year older than me, and for some reason I feel a deep connection right here when he said that. It's as if there's someone else who knew how I felt. Someone else that understood me, even if I met him just today.

"I'm sorry," I say, as the two of us sit on the grey sofa, staring at my physical body lying on the mattress of the plain white room.

He offers me a grin. "I've gotten over it. It's life, you know? No one's to blame. Besides, why dwell on something that's already happened when there's a whole future ahead of you?"

I blink. "That's a really wise way to look at things," I say, thinking of my mother.

But I'm weak. I'm not brave like Natsu, and I can't help but feel tears starting to fall once more, as I feel him look at me with genuine concern in his green eyes. I feel him pull me closer to him, as I let out the tears inside, and I can't help but feel as if the whole world around me is crashing down.

He's cold. Then again, so am I. But feeling him pull me close makes me feel a sense of security, and I can't help but feel as if we've known each other, once upon a time.

It's strange though, being comforted by a stranger. But it's not a bad kind of strange. Because for some weird reason, I kind of like it. I like the feeling of being with this Natsu guy, and I only hope to meet him again in the future when we both wake up.

That is, _if_ we ever wake up.

* * *

"So you're from Magnolia? How's it like around here? I'm from Acalypha and it's really peaceful. Mostly countryside," I say, leaning on him.

He laughs, casually pulling me closer with an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I don't know when I had gotten so comfortable with this stranger, but 2 days of talking and comforting one another actually made me feel less lonely.

"Magnolia is the greatest! Everyone is so open with one another and the townfolk are all so kind. Except when I accidentally knock over their boxes of produce. But it's an accident, I swear!"

I laugh. "That sounds lively. So you went to Magnolia High School? How was it? I've never actually been to a public school even though I beg my parents to. My dad thinks I should be some sort of businesswoman and take over his business, but I don't know if that's what I want to do..." I say.

"Well I don't know about private schools, but Magnolia High was pretty awesome. People there were all so fun, well except for that bastard Gray, well I mean, okay, don't tell him I said this but I consider him my closest friend, but picking fights with him was fun. Then there's Erza who would scare the shit out of you just by being 2 feet near," he says with a grin. I don't know if it's just me, but there's this spark of golden light in his eyes when he talks, and I can't help but find that beautiful. Gold sparks in his green eyes. Truly a work of art.

"Fight? Isn't that dangerous?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Of course we don't fight till we're bleeding. They're just playful punches and shoves and a bunch of insults thrown at one another. I would never danger my f-f-friend - ack - on purpose."

I giggle. Seems to me they're best friends but don't know it yet.

"Wow," I say. "That seemed really fun."

"Well how was private school? I bet they had all those chandelier and tablecloths and stuff," he says, and I shrug.

"I mean yeah, they had tablecloths and amazing food, but the people were okay. I mean I like them and all, but at the same time I feel as if there's something missing every time I hang out with my friends. They're nice alright, but most of the time they only talk about school and grades, and sometimes the people are snobbish but I guess you have to blend in to fit in," I say, realizing that my high school experience was nothing compared to his.

"Well at least they were nice. You know, you should really visit Magnolia and my friends. I go to Fairy Tail University now, and I'm starting my sophomore year once I wake up."

"Really? I got accepted to Fairy Tail too! My parents want me to go to Sabertooth though, because it's a business school. But I mean, I can still major in business in Fairy Tail, right? I'm still thinking though," I say with a laugh.

Natsu shrugs. "It's your life, who cares about what they want? If you want to go to Fairy Tail, then you should," he says.

I sigh. "Easier said than done. I mean, it's not easy because my father has a reputation that I also have to hold."

"Is he some rich guy or something?"

"Yeah, the Heartfilia railroads. But I want to be an author. I'm actually writing a story, but it's not complete yet," I say.

"Then be a writer! Can I read you story?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I say, looking away. It's too embarrassing.

"Aw man," Natsu says, with a pout.

I look out the window, and I see that the skies are starting to darken. Stars are coming out, lighting the skies in millions of tiny lights, and I can't help feel a tear slip down my cheek.

Here I am in the hospital with my father in a traumatic state, and my mother is dead, yet I'm laughing as if I don't have a care in the world, with someone I just met today. I'm not supposed to have fun when my parents are suffering. It isn't fair.

"You cry a lot, Luce," he says, and I shrug.

"I just can't stop."

He doesn't say anything, but offers me a hug, as tears won't stop forming. We sit in silence with nothing but the sounds of machines beeping, the only sign that I'm alive.

* * *

The next morning, I find myself awake with Natsu stretching in the corner of my room. I don't exactly know how, but these past few days have actually brought us closer than ever before.

Perhaps it's the fact that the both of us are alone, with no one to comfort but one another. We seek comfort in one another, because we're the only ones in this dimension in this hospital. We understand each other, and we keep each other from going insane. Because no one likes to be alone.

"I'm going to go. I'll come back later, but I need to do something," he says, leaving to his room.

It's the third day since I've been in this coma, and so far no one has visited. I walk to my father's room, and sitting down next to his sleeping body, I don't know what to do.

"Hey..." I start, but my breath comes out in a whisper.

Nothing happens, except the machines continue to beep, letting me know that he's still alive. I don't know what I'd do if both my parents die, because then I'd be an orphan. I'm not ready to dive into life yet, and I don't know how to survive in this world on my own.

"Hey father..." I start again, swallowing to hold back the tears that are starting to form. Natsu was right, I do cry a lot.

"I just want to say thanks I guess, for always staying by me. Please wake up and let me know you're alive. I-I love you and I don't know what I'd do if you disappeared like mom," I say.

I feel the tears sliding down my cheeks again, and then I kiss him on the forehead.

But just like that, the machines start to beep, as I stare at myself in horror. W-what did I do?

"SOMEONE! HELP HIM! Please, don't let him die!" I sob, watching in terror as a dozen nurses and doctors flood the room.

I can't look, because I know I created this mess. I don't know what to do, so I take off my legs and run. Run back to my room, because I think I just killed my father.

I-I'm not a murderer. I just wanted to help. But I guess the world rejects my help, as my heart beats rapidly as if it's going to jump out of my chest.

I don't know how many hours has passed, but I walk back into his room, and I silently thank the universe that he's alive. He's alive. That's all I need to know for now, as I sigh in relief.

I walk back to my room, and for some reason I feel as if someone is inside already.

"Michelle? Uncle? A-auntie?" I whisper, standing next to them.

I see tears in their eyes, and I can't help but feel that this week has been nothing but tears. "I don't know how and why this has to happen, but y-your mother is gone now, Lucy. W-wake up soon, Lulu, okay?" My uncle says, tucking a strand of my blonde hair behind my ears in my physical body.

"Please," my aunt sobs. "Please don't let us suffer even more. W-wake up, okay? Sweetie, you have so much to live for, and I _know,_ I know you can do it. So please don't give up. K-keep fighting, sweetheart, no matter how difficult it may be. You have a whole life ahead of you."

I want to hug her, and tell her that it's okay. I want to sit next to her on the sofa and let her know that I'm alright. I want to tell my family not to worry, and that everything will be alright in the end. That even if I don't wake up, I still love them no matter what.

"Hey Lulu..." my cousin Michelle starts, as she sits on the edge of the bed, and holds my left hand on my physical body. I can tell she's trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check and to stay strong, but it's not easy.

"I know it's selfish of us to ask this, but stay strong, okay? Even though Aunt Layla is gone, you still have us. We'll always be by your side and please, please wake up. I know death is the easiest solution, but it's not your time yet. Remember? You promised to take me to that new ramen shop next time we visit you. Heartfilias never break promises, right? And I have to tell you all about my new school and my new friends. But I won't tell you anything if you're asleep. I-I want to laugh and make jokes with you, Lulu. Stay strong, okay?"

I sit next to her on the mattress, and place my hand on her shoulders, wishing she would be alright. I don't like seeing her cry, after all, she's the happiest person on the planet.

It's not fair though, because they want me to stay strong. Everybody wants me to wake up, but I don't know if that's what I want. But I have to be there for father, but it's hard.

I don't know if I'm ready to face reality just yet, because I don't know if there's a world worth living anymore. I mean, sure I have my friends and family, but I don't know if anything can be the same ever again.

I watch them leave, and once more, the room is covered in nothing but white. I look at the once empty silver vase, and see that they filled it up with tulips and daisies, giving the room a splash of color. Even I'm covered in white, seeing how my graduation dress is white.

I love the color white. It's so pure and so... innocent. It symbolizes the innocence we have deep within our souls, and I can't help but feel lonely without Natsu. Then again, he's probably in his own room, watching his friends and family just like what I'm doing.

I hear the door open again. A girl in short silver hair steps inside, carrying a red rose and a card. She adds the rose to the flowers inside the vase, and sets the 'Get Well Soon' card beside the table, as she sits next to me on the grey sofa, only she doesn't know of my presence.

"Lucy, I-I was hoping it was just a joke. A-a prank, you know? But I guess it's real. Life is unfair, I know," she says, letting out a bitter laugh.

"Yukino..." I whisper.

"I know I'm selfish, but I really, really want you to stay. But here's the thing... it's your choice. If you choose death, I'm f-fine with it, if it makes you happy. But just know that I love you, and don't you ever forget that."

I smile. "Thank you," I whisper, and she turns her head in my direction.

I think our eyes met, and I could've sworn she saw me, or heard my voice. I don't care though, because in that moment, it's just me and her, and I'm glad she came.

"I-I know your mother died that day, and I just heard from the nurses that your father too passed away. You're an orphan now, but I still want you to live. Stay strong, okay? But if you c-choose d-death, I-I'll respect your decision," she says, tears running down her face.

My father... h-he's dead.

Once more, I feel tears streaming down my face, as I realize that I'm alone now. 18 and on my own. Just another girl with nowhere to go and nothing to hope for.

He's gone now.

It's pointless.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, unsure of what I'm sorry for.

Maybe it's because I'm sorry for being alive. If I never lived, I would've never graduated and we would've never ended up in this situation. Or maybe it's because I'm apologizing because I know I won't stay.

"Luce?"

I look up, finding Yukino nowhere to be found, but a pink haired teen by the door, with his hands in his pockets.

"My parents are both dead, Natsu."

He blinks, before taking a seat next to me on the grey couch. "Yeah, but doesn't that mean you should move on and make them proud? I think, I think you should live," he says.

"Why does everybody say that? Don't you understand how hard it is to move on when there's nothing left for you? I just don't see the point in living!" I shout, throwing him off guard.

"Because I was like you too, but then I realized it isn't fair if I left the world without saying a proper goodbye to those I do have. I'm an orphan like you too, you know? Igneel adopted me but now, now he's gone. But I know if I continue living, he'll be proud and will always watch over me, wherever he is now."

"Y-you know, I've only known you for a short amount of time, well 3 days actually, but I really appreciate everything, Natsu."

And I mean it. Because only someone as kind as him would take care of a stranger like me.

"Nah, it's no biggie. It's just... do you think we'll see each other again?" He asks, in a small voice.

I highly doubt it, but I can't tell him that, because I don't have the heart to.

"I hope so," I say, as I stare into him.

"Good. Y-you're different, Luce. I mean, sometimes you're loud, weird, but at the same time, you're caring. I don't like seeing you cry for some reason," he says, as I feel our legs brush against each other.

I smile at him. "You've got the biggest heart I've ever met. Thank you, Natsu, really," I say, and he grins.

And suddenly I feel my lips on his, as his fingers run through my hair, deepening the kiss. All the sadness within me disappeared, as our lips linger on one another, my heart beating fast and the unfamiliar feelings of love rushing through my veins.

This love is different from all the past loves I've ever faced.

I don't know if it has anything to do with being lonely for the past few days, or if it's because I've been heartbroken so many times since graduation day, or maybe because it's in a different dimension. Or maybe because it's true love. But whatever it is, I don't hate it. I embrace it, and it feels so right...

But just like that, everything I love just has to be ripped and torn apart from my life once more.

Because I see a flashing white light, as I feel him calling my name, and hear myself doing the same. I feel his fingertips brush against mine, and I feel ourselves let go of each other.

They say you see a bright white light before you die.

* * *

I open my eyes. I feel myself breathe through my lungs, and I realize that I am very well alive, and inside the hospital room.

Is this it? Did I actually make it? I-I chose to stay?

I know my parents are dead, but for some reason I feel as if I'm failing to remember something important. _Someone_ important, but... who?

It's as if something is clouding my memories, but the only things I remember is the accident and I know for a fact that I'm now an orphan. How? I'm not really sure, but I think it had something to do with what happened during my coma. But what had happened...?

"Drink some water, Miss Heartfilia. We're glad to see you alive," a kind nurse says, giving me a glass of water. I chug it down, realizing how thirsty and dry my throat really is.

They then proceed to do some examinations on me, and seeing that I was perfectly fine, they release me after 2 days of rest in the hospital. I don't exactly know how I'm going to get home, but I do know that I'm a millionaire now, and I guess I should probably call a cab.

I stretch in the clothes that Michelle left for me near the bed, knowing I'd need them when it's time for me to leave. I step inside the elevator, and just before the door is about to close, a pink haired teen around the same age as me, probably a year older, quickly slips in, as we stare at one another.

Why does he seem so familiar?

I feel a headache, as I blink and look away, rubbing my forehead to ease the pain. For some reason looking at him brings a familiar pain in my heart, but I can't seem to recall meeting him anywhere in my life.

The doors open, and the both of us step outside. I feel his gaze on me, a curious look, and I ignore the curiosity in both our eyes.

And stepping out, feeling the familiar warmth of summer, I smile. Even though it's only been about a week in the hospital, it's nice to have some fresh air. It feels as if it's been such a long time since I've felt the warmth of the summer breeze, and the fresh smell of flowers and nature, all blended into one.

I don't know what to feel, now that I'm alive. But there's only one thing left for me to do.

Make my parents proud.

I've decided I'm going to attend Sabertooth University with Yukino, and study business. And when the time comes, I'll take over the company, currently in the hands of my uncle.

My heart is screaming no, but I won't change my mind.

* * *

 **This is actually a two part story, which I've never tried before, so hopefully this comes out to be alright. Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading!  
**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


	2. Part 2

**Beautiful Disaster**

 **Part 2**

"Lucy?"

I turn my head. Did someone call me? Ah yes, my roommate and one of my closest friends, Yukino.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"I just wanted to say I'm really going to miss you when you go to Fairy Tail. But I respect that though. I mean, your dream has always been to become a writer, and Fairy Tail University seems pretty cool. It's going to be a drag, transferring your college credits and Sting and Rogue are definitely going to miss you, but hey, do what your heart says. Have fun!" Yukino says, as I give her a final hug.

"No worries, Yukino. I promise we'll keep in touch and I'll call you every weekend to see what you're up to. I'm really going to miss you guys too," I tell her, meaning each and every word.

I'm starting my sophomore year of college tomorrow in Fairy Tail University, just a couple hours away from Sabertooth University. After the coma, my uncle handed the company to me, and I recently sold it for a couple billion dollars, because after a year of majoring in business, I know it's not my thing.

I'm going to Fairy Tail now, a school where I can express my creativity.

I'm going to become an author. Because it's what my heart tells me I should do.

* * *

"Oof, I am sooo sorry ma'am, I did not mean to bump into you," I say, hoping this red-head beauty won't hold any grudges against me. I mean from what I've heard, the people are really nice in this school apparently.

"That's okay. Are you new? You seem like you are lost, and as an upperclassmen, it is my duty to help those who are in need of help," she says proudly.

I blink. "Yeah, I actually transferred from another school. I just dropped off my luggage in my room, but I'm trying to find a decent place to eat," I say, feeling my stomach grumble.

The girl smiles. "Name's Erza Scarlet. Come with me, I will introduce you to two of my friends," she says, grabbing my hand.

"I'm Lucy," I say, following her without actually knowing why.

She takes me all across campus, before stopping at a cafe. I read the name. Mira's Cafe. It looks a bit small, but at the same time, it's nice and simple, nothing too fancy.

"It's where most members of Fairy Tail hang. Because it's close to campus and the owner is a former member of our school, it is a popular hangout area," she says, kicking the doors open.

Well I'm pretty sure she could've just opened them by hand, but I mean, I guess this works too?

Looking inside, I am greeted with the warm smell of homemade food, and I sigh in content. The walls and floors are all made of wood, and on the side is a row of booths, and for some reason I find this place welcoming. Reminds me of home in a way, well, before I became an orphan.

"GRAY! NATSU! COME HERE! LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO MY NEW FRIEND LUCY!" Erza shouts, and I inwardly cringe at her loud voice.

"A-aye ma'am," squeaks two guys, one with black hair and shirtless, but the other one. He has messy pink hair with deep green eyes, and his grin, so happy and carefree... so... familiar.

Natsu... Dragneel... ?

W-where did I hear that from?

He stares at me intensely, and I could've sworn he feels the same. As if we've met before, but don't know where, or how. And staring into each other, I can't help but feel as if my heart is beating rapidly faster, or at least, faster than normal.

"So you're a sophomore? Nice. We're juniors. I'm Gray Fullbuster and that's the idiot named Natsu," the shirtless guy says, and I politely wave hello.

"I'm Lucy," I say, shaking his hand.

"Lucy... Heartfilia? I-I'm Natsu Dragneel," the pink haired man says, reaching out his hand to shake mine. How did he know my last name? And how did I know his...?

Our eyes don't break contact, and I can't help but feel as if I know him from somewhere. Shaking his hand, I feel a warm glow spread all over my body, before my head starts to hurt like crazy.

The dreams I've been having over the past year where I was watching over my body in a coma. That mystery man. It all connects now.

And feeling myself about to faint, I hear the voices screaming my name and his name, and I can only guess he's in the same situation. I quickly grasp on to one of the wooden tables in the middle of the room, and feel thankful that this restaurant is empty today, so I don't have to scare anyone. I feel a thousand memories come crashing down, and everything hits me at once.

All the emotions I've suffered during my time in the hospital. All the words of hope from my family and friends. All the conversations I've had with Natsu, and how he was there to hold me when I was down. How he was in most of these memories, and how he was that same man I saw in the elevator, leaving the hospital.

Oh my gosh.

And just like that, I'm back to normal. My head feels okay again, as I stare at Natsu wide-eyed. I can hear my new friends calling out to him and I, but we stare at each other, in recognition.

We're both afraid to make the first move. Afraid to be the one to act first, and I don't know what to feel, as we continue staring at one another, unsure of what to do or make of the situation.

And in that moment it is just him and I. No one else, but just us. Two ex-coma victims that held each other during a time of darkness. How one kiss sealed our fate, and I wonder, did the feelings change?

Because deep inside me, I think I've fallen in love with a stranger I just met and then re-met again. Deep inside me, I don't want to let him go like I once did.

And then he kisses me, as I feel the warmth of his lips pressing against mine. I know I should be pushing him away, but for some reason, this brings back memories of our very first kiss, in a dimension far away. But this time? It's different.

Because now we're in each other's arms, safe from the world. Now we know we're alive, and there is no way we're letting each other go like we once did. Because now we're together in the real world, not in a dimension between life and death. And in this moment, I realize that everything happens for a reason, and the universe has strange ways of making things happen.

* * *

"S-so you guys were in a coma and somehow spoke through one another like an astral projection?" Gray asks, in disbelief, as I chew on my teriyaki sandwich, tasting the sauce in my mouth as I moan in delight.

Natsu laughs. "Yup! And because we met, we were able to save one another from death," Natsu says, taking a bite out of his fried chicken with his left hand, with his left arm wrapped around my waist.

We're sitting in a booth, with just me, him, Gray and Erza, and after that little show we've provided them, they're demanding answers.

"This... this is so romantic," Erza says, with a small tint of red in her cheeks.

I laugh. "It's funny though, because I was actually going to take the easy way out."

Natsu grins. "Well, I sure am glad ya didn't. You wanna go somewhere tomorrow, just us two? We've got a year of catching up to do, and I don't want to be around that stripper," he says, and I laugh.

"Sure, why not?"

"DID YOU CALL ME A STRIPPER?!"

"I THINK YOU NEED HEARING AIDS IF YOU COULDN'T HEAR ME LOUD AND CLEAR!"

"WHY YOU SON OF A B- "

"BOYS!" Erza shouts, sending them both a death glare. Even though it's not aimed towards me, I can't help but shiver in fear.

And then I laugh, because for some reason I find this situation so funny and I can't help but smile.

I've always thought that life would suck if I did wake up from the coma considering how my parents are gone, but I guess, maybe not. Maybe the universe has something greater in store for me, and I'm glad I didn't give up.

I'm glad.

Because somewhere along the way I think I lost sight of who I really am, thought I had everything. But then Natsu comes around, and turns the situation around. I don't know how he did it, but because of him, I am who I am today.

Sometimes you lose yourself in the middle of nowhere. I guess that's what happened to me. I lost myself in a dimension between life and death, and that's where I met Natsu, who told me I should follow my dreams. Not do what I can to impress others around me.

Because even though I didn't remember him at first, his words were there, in my dreams, in my subconsciousness. And even though I lost my parents, sometimes you have to lose a little something to see what life will bring.

I know my relationship with Natsu is a bit rushed, but it's okay. Because even so, we're still trying to find ourselves in this mess we call our lives. I'll be there to help him, and he'll always be here to catch me when I fall. We're taking little steps at first, trying to catch up and learn more about one another, before anything serious comes. He's the one who showed me the difference between who people think I should be, and who I really am. And I decided that I'm happier, being the girl I really am, as opposed to what people think I'm supposed to be.

I know I didn't continue my studies in Sabertooth, but that's because I'm not a person. I'm a creative person who wants to express ideas using her own mind, and you know what? I think I'm happier off this way.

So please don't be mad, father. I love you guys, but in life, a little chaos can lead to a person finding their own path and experiencing the different colors of the sunset. In life, we create ourselves to be who we want, and I don't think I want to change.

So thank you for giving me life here on earth.

You've got nothing to worry about though, I promise.

"Hey Luce, you wanna head to the beach with us? The weather is still pretty warm so might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Natsu says, and I smile.

There's nothing to worry about, mama, papa.

I think I've finally understood what it's like to be happy ever since the day I found out I was an orphan.

"Of course," I reply, with a smile on my face.

It's such a beautiful disaster. A fascinating chaotic world, where death and love combines. Two comatose patients find comfort in one another. It's so beautiful yet so tragic at the same time.

But I guess, everything worked out in the end. I finally understood what it's like to fly with my own two wings.

 _I'm finally free._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Have a wonderful day everyone! It's very similar to the movie/book If I Stay, but with my own twist on it.  
**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


End file.
